rest in peace, love
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: AT/AU # CastorxFem!Labrador # Mengingat 14 April 1912, kapal Titanic tenggelam di dasar antartika # Labrador menatapnya, "Mana yang kau pilih: hidupmu, hidupku, atau kapal ini?" RnR please?


**title** : rest in peace, love

**fandom** : 07-ghost

**disclaimer **: yuki amemiya&yukino ichihara (dan semua properti dari kisah titanic bukanlah milik saya)

**character(s)** : castor & fem!labrador

**warning** : gender-bender (fem!lab), alternate universe (no bishop here, no district 7, no zaiphon), alternate timeline (mengambil setting tahun 1912, inggris), romance&angst fail. for remember : 14 april 1912, 100 tahun yang lalu, titanic tenggelam di dasar lautan antartika.

**summary** : mana yang kau pilih: hidupmu, hidupku, atau kapal ini?

* * *

###

[ _**empat belas april seribu sembilan ratus dua belas, titanic tenggelam dalam pelayaran pertamanya**_ ]

###

* * *

**[ tadi pagi ]**

Suasana Southampton pagi itu sangat dingin, menggigit tulang. Rumput-rumput nyaris membeku, sekalipun matahari merangkak naik, berusaha menghangatkan seantero Inggris saat itu. Salju yang separo cair terkumpul, bertumpuk di mana saja, di pagar besi, di antara jembatan, di antara lampu jalanan yang terlihat minimalis, hingga diantara pohon cemara yang kedinginan, berbalut es sebagai _scarf_.

Pelabuhan masih sepi, namun kegiatan pelayaran sudah hampir dimulai. Syal dikencangkan, mantel dirapatkan, dan sarung tangan dilapis tebal. Pagi yang membuat sendi-sendi mengerang itu tidak mengurangi keindahan kota kecil di sudut negara maju rintisan sang Ratu.

Castor menatap lautan luas di depan matanya. Dari pelabuhan, ia berdiri dalam diam dan menatap semuanya dengan tatapan penuh kebanggaan. Matanya beralih melirik ke sebelah kiri; sebuah kapal pesiar, sekaligus kapal bermesin uap, sekaligus juga kapal pengantar surat yang sungguh besar dengan megahnya membentang dari ujung hingga ujung pengelihatannya.

Ia merapatkan mantelnya, pelayaran hari ini akan menjadi pelayaran paling hebat dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang nahkoda. 14 April 1912, kapal besar yang telah mengalahkan proyek sebelumnya, Olympus—akan berlayar. Kapal yang sarat kemewahan—kapal yang katanya bahkan tidak akan dapat ditumbangkan tuhan sekalipun. Hari ini ia akan membawanya kepada New York, membentangkannya pada lautan antartika yang luas, bebas, dan lepas.

"Cast?" seseorang menggelayut di lengannya yang bebas. Dan Castor melihat kecantikan yang lebih bersinar daripada bintang.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Orang itu menggelayut manja, hidungnya memerah karena suasana dingin; perlahan memuntahkan afeksi gemerlapan dari kedua mata violetnya, "Ayo kita naik. Sebentar lagi, kau harus bersiap untuk berlayar."

Dan Castor tertawa lembut, menyambut jutaan bintang dari mata itu, lalu mencium bibirnya dalam-dalam—meraupnya dalam satu helaan nafas; merebut satu udara diantara oksigen yang tipis pada udara yang dingin.

"C-Castor!"

"Apapun untukmu, Lab."

* * *

**[ kemarin ]**

Castor melemparkan sebuah tiket, melayang begitu saja di atas meja, lalu ia beranjak menuju kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur. Kulit putih mulus yang ditutup selimut, seperti sajian yang siap disantap. Wajah polos dengan rambut ungu keperakan merangkap figur itu menjadi cantikcantik**cantik**lebih dari apapun di dunia ini (lebih daripada salju, lebih daripada bunga, lebih daripada lautan yang telah jadi bagian hidupya).

"... Cast?" Castor tersenyum lembut, melepaskan mantel musim dingin dan topi nahkodanya, lalu mengelus wajah itu dengan lembut. Penghangat ruangan bekerja, menyapa kulit-kulitnya yang mulai meremang, sebelumnya terjebak diantara udara yang beku tanpa _heater_.

Lab—sebagaimana Castor memanggilnya, bergelung pelan di atas tempat tidur itu, menarik selimut lebih tinggi untuk menutupi tubuhnya sendiri, lalu duduk dan bersandar pada dada bidang milik si rambut merah.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi dari mana," uap lembut menerpa wajah Castor—membuat ruangan terasa semakin hangat, "Jangan tinggalkan aku terlalu lama."

Tawa menghiasi suasana setelahnya, nada jahil mendadak ada dalam suara Castor, "Astaga, Labrador. Aku baru meninggalkanmu selama dua jam untuk telefon pelayaran dan kau bilang kau _rindu_ padaku?"

"A-aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Tapi itu sama saja," cengiran menghiasi wajah keturunan oriental milik Castor, "Apa kau masih ingin berteriak seperti tadi,_ huh_?"

Wajah Lab merona, "H-Hey!"

Castor tersenyum geli, lalu merapatkan jaraknya pada kekasihnya, mempertemukan kedua mata mereka, "Besok aku akan berlayar lagi."

Tatapan kesal itu berubah menjadi kemelut samar, menelan bintang-bintang seperti lubang hitam; wajah Lab nampak kecewa, "Berarti Castor-san akan meninggalkanku lagi? Kemana? _Winchester? France? Italy?_ Uni Soviet? Cina? Amerika? Antartika? Semuanya akan memakan waktu berbulan-bulan dan aku akan mati merindukanmu." Ia menunduk dalam suara yang semakin kecil dan gumaman-gumaman yang tidak masuk akal.

"Hei, hei, jangan sedih dulu!" Castor mengangkat wajah itu, tenang, nada suaranya dalam, "Besok, aku akan berlayar ke New York. Dan mau tahu apa? Aku akan menikah di sana!"

"Hah? Tapi—"

"Tapi kenapa? Aku akan menikahi seseorang yang lebih cantik daripada bintang, rambutnya seperti warna tunggal pelangi yang keperakan—panjang dan cantik; matanya seperti batu violet dan dia akan suka pada bunga-bunga yang kupersembahkan untuknya."

"C-Cast—"

"Aku akan menikahimu, Lab sayang," dalam satu kalimat yang sarat makna, Castor memagut bibir itu sebelum pemiliknya sempat untuk menyahut lagi, mendorong tubuh itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya—dan bulan adalah saksi satu-satunya yang menonton dengan malu-malu di balik awan. Membekukan waktu biar cuma sesaat.

(castor ingin waktu berhenti, membiarkan bibirnya memagut pusat galaksi yang terhimpun dalam satu sosok, kekasihnya)

* * *

**[ sore ini ]**

Titanic lurus membelah lautan antartika yang ganas; setelah bertahun-tahun pembuatannya yang rumit, akhirnya pesiar sepanjang 269 meter itu membelah lautan luas, menyebranginya untuk sampai pada New York yang punya sejuta warna.

Senja menyambut dengan indah diantara rasa dingin yang menggigit tulang, tenggelam dalam horison. Kilat lampu mulai dinyalakan, berpadu dengan gaun-gaun mewah dan sepatu hak tinggi bergemeletuk; suara-suara tongkat berlapis emas dan sepatu pantofel mahal menapaki kayu keras yang menjadi lantai geladak kapal, rasa dingin yang menyelinap dari lautan terasa begitu dingin, terasa begitu sejuk—dan membunuh di saat bersamaan.

Labrador, si gadis ungu berdiri di pinggir, berpegangan pada pagar besi yang membatasinya dengan laut luas tanpa batas, enampuluh kaki dari atas permukaan air; syalnya rapat, tubuhnya yang ramping tertutup gaun sederhana berwarna pastel dan ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin laut menyapa rambutnya yang berkibar pelan.

"Tidak istirahat saja, atau berendam di dalam sana, Lab?" seseorang memeluknya dari belakang—rapat pada pinggangnya, menutup matanya dengan satu tangan. Tak urung membuatnya bereaksi dengan cepat.

"Cast!" Lab sudah hapal dengan suara yang menemani hari-harinya itu dan si empu, Castor, menyambut nada kesal Labrador dengan tawa kecil, masih belum melepaskan pelukannya; Lab mendesah frustasi, "Bukannya harusnya sekarang ada di ruang navigasi? Bahaya kalau kau tinggalkan."

"Tidak apa. Sekarang lautnya tenang, jadi Frau menggantikanku. Aku juga sudah ada di sana seharian ini. Tidak bolehkah aku menemuimu, biar hanya sesaat?" ia berbisik pelan pada telinga itu, sementara deru mesin seperti lebur di udara. Tangan yang tadi menutup mata yang cantik beralih memegang dagu tirus itu.

Labrador sejenak ragu, namun akhirnya ia balas menggenggam tangan Castor, lalu bergerak mencium pipi pucat milik pria itu, "Siapa yang bilang tidak boleh. _I'm yours, afterall, dear._"

"_Thanks_. Aku memang hanya punya waktu sebentar untukmu, tapi... kuharap kau tidak menyesal." Castor tertawa kecil entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, dan ia merapatkan jaraknya, menghirup wangi lavender dari ceruk antara leher dan bahu gadis itu. Nafasnya terasa hangat, dan ia berusaha tidak melewatkan satu wangipun untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

Merasa geli, Lab menepuk-nepuk pipi Castor pelan, "Ini tempat umum, Castor-san. U-m-u-m."

"Jadi kalau tidak banyak orang aku boleh bersamamu lebih lama dan lebih intim daripada ini, kan?" cengiran Castor mendapat cubitan di pipi dari Labrador.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi nakal seperti ini, Castor-san?" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dan Castor mengecup pipi merah ranum itu singkat, sebelum tersenyum lembut.

"... _well_, aku harus kembali ke ruang navigasi. Ada apa-apa, datang saja, aku akan dengan senang hati menyambutmu."

Lab mengangguk singkat, sedikit kecewa—namun akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela nafas; suara Castor menggema dalam dadanya, "_Love you._"

"_I love you too, Cast_."

* * *

**[ hampir tengah malam ]**

Menggerakkan kemudi dengan hati-hati sembari membaca peta, kacamata bergagang perak dan berlensa itu menatap laut, menjelajah luasnya biru yang terbentang di hadapannya. Dalam hati, ia sempat mengutuk kenapa untuk sekedar makan malam saja, ia tidak bisa bersama si cantik itu, hanya bermalam disini sendirian sebagai seorang nahkoda yang mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya demi lautan luas bebas tanpa batas. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi... ia hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia memilih jalan ini, dan mungkin, Lab akan sedikit kecewa.

_Sigh_.

"Hei, _freak_. Mendingan kau makan malam bersama kekasihmu gih," si Pirang Mesum, paling tidak begitulah Castor memanggilnya—Frau, berkacak pinggang di pintu. Kelihatannya baru selesai makan malam, "Kasihan sekali, dia cantik, terbalut gaun mewah, banyak yang suka; tapi kelihatannya murung sekali. Nanti dia digoda lho. Sudah berjam-jam dia menantimu di sana."

"... aku percaya pada Lab, Frau."

"Paling tidak, diantara segala pekerjaanmu yang luar biasa padat itu, biasakanlah untuk bersamanya," Frau memutar bola mata, "Aku hanya memberitahu."

"Aku cukup sibuk—kita punya tanggungan nyawa di kapal ini, tahu."

Frau mendengus, "Kau harusnya bisa mengatur dan membagi perasaanmu. Kau punya kekasih, dia punya hati. Kau punya kapal, dan kapal tidak punya hati. Kau harusnya tahu mana yang diutamakan."

"Hey, aku—" Castor masih sibuk pada petanya selagi menyalak. Namun, ia tidak tahu, suara desitan gaun dan gemeletuk sepatu _flip_ bergema pelan di sebelah Frau.

"Castor_-san_ kan punya pekerjaannya sendiri," Castor menggigit bibirnya, suara Lab yang kedengaran sedih itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya mencelos begitu saja, "Aku paham."

Castor mengangkat wajahnya, menggantikan pandangannya pada wajah Lab yang cantik namun muram, "_Dear_, aku—"

Labrador menggeleng, "Aku tidak punya selera untuk makan, jadi aku mau makan bersama Cast. Tapi... Castor-san sibuk. Jadi, aku akan tidur. Maaf mengganggu."

Castor tidak dapat berkata apapun kecuali menganga, melihat kekasihnya bergerak pelan. Sangat pelan. Menuju tangga, meninggalkan geladak, melewati salah satu dari duapuluh sembilan ketel raksasa, dan menuju salah satu kamar mewah di pesiar itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, bukan?" Frau menepuk bahunya, menahan kemudi dari tangan lelaki berambut merah itu. Dan apa yang bisa Castor lakukan hanyalah berlari, dan berlari menuju kamar gadis itu.

(_suara lonceng nyaring, namun terabaikan suara musik keras—tak sampai pada dek kapal; Lance yang mengawas di atas menara berteriak keras, "Gunung es!"_)

* * *

Bintang-bintang berjatuhan dari violet itu seperti es yang mencair. Banyak, berlimpah, dan tak terbendung. Dibalik selimut, masih dengan pakaian yang sama. Rasa kesal sekaligus sedih bercampur aduk menjadi rasa bersalah dalam dirinya. Dimanapun, dimanapun mereka berada, kapanpun—satu tempatpun, suasana apapun, semuanya akan selalu seperti—

"Lab!" pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan kerasnya dan terbanting menutup kembali. Labrador buru-buru menghapus air matanya yang membuat lengket wajahnya. Menjadikannya agak jelek, membuat maskara dan bedaknya luntur, dan lipstiknya pudar. Matanya merah. Penampilan kacau tidak bisa membohongi Castor, dan Lab sangat tahu, Castor cukup peka dalam hal ini.

"Cast—" dan belum sempat apapun untuk dikatakan, ia hanya bisa merasakan regap hangat dari tubuh Castor, menerpa tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Menutupi gemerincing perhiasan mahal di leher dan tangannya; dan terasa lebih nyaman daripada gaun sutra yang menutup lekuk tubuhnya. Fondasi pertahanannya hancur dalam sekejap manakala kata maaf berulangkali terucap dari bibir Castor, sampai pada telinganya. Dadanya bergetar keras, dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis. Menangis cukup keras. Menangis yang tidak pernah biasa untuk dilakukannya.

"Maaf..."

* * *

Suara perapian yang padam perlahan-lahan dengan habisnya kayu dilahap api menjadi tanda damai dalam kamar yang sebelumnya diisi suara isak dan perasaan bersalah. Cahaya mulai padam dan ini sudah mulai lewat dari tengah malam, memasuki pagi. Menit-menit berlalu begitu saja dan Castor tidak mampu memikirkan apapun selain galaksinya yang ada dalam rengkuhannya saat ini.

Labrador mengakhiri isak tangisnya yang pertama kali ia keluarkan tepat di hadapan Castor dan suaranya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Lonceng telah berdentang duabelas kali dan seperti halnya Cinderella yang menjadi jelata kembali, Labrador kembali tenang, kembali menguasai diri seperti apa yang telah biasa ia lakukan. Rengkuhan dan elusan Castor pada kepalanya cukup membantu menyelesaikan hal ini.

"... Castor-san harus kembali ke ruang navigasi. Aku sudah cukup lama bersamamu di sini dan ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Castor-san adalah pemimpinnya, nahkodanya. Harusnya ada di sana."

"Apa artinya aku di sana kalau kau menangis di sini. Aku tidak akan bisa mengemudikan kapalnya dengan benar."

"Aku bertindak seperti anak manja. Maaf, Cast."

Castor tersenyum, "Bukan salahmu. Aku mengerti, aku sudah keterlaluan, tenggelam dalam pekerjaan. Dan beginilah jadinya. Ini pertamakalinya kau menangis sekeras itu setelah kita bertemu bertahun-tahun lalu, bukan?"

Tak kuasa menjawab, hanya berakhir dengan anggukan; Lab hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada yang bidang. Castor mencium pelipisnya lembut, "Ini terakhir kalinya aku membuatmu menangis sedih seperti ini. Aku janji. Janji demi hidupku."

"Tidak usah janji, aku paham," Labrador memelintir rambut Castor yang halus, merah, mahogani seperti kayu; dan beraroma seperti kayu manis. Rempah-rempah yang familiar di inderanya. Lab tersenyum, "Janji demi hidupku, ini terakhir kalinya aku membuatmu merasa kacau."

Lab melanjutkan sebelum Castor sempat menjawab, "Jadi kembalilah ke ruang navigasi sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku—"

(_suara lonceng berbunyi tiga kali dan semua opsir berteriak, "Gunung es di depan!"_)

Mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan suara itu dan Castor dengan refleks berdiri tegak, "A-apa—"

Terlambat, semua terkejut dan terlambat. Dan derap kaki melangkah kesana kemari mulai berhamburan memecah udara. Castor menarik Labrador, tidak—beralih menggendongnya dengan segera mencari jalan keluar tercepat. Namun yang mereka temukan hanyalah lautan 2200 manusia yang berusaha untuk tetap hidup di tengah-tengah lautan antartika yang bisa membuat mereka mati beku kapan saja.

(frau memutar kemudinya sembari memaki-maki—menurunkan kecepatan kapal dan memundurkan mesin, namun sekalipun kapal tidak benar-benar menabrak tepat di depan, gunung es besar itu terapung—menggesek lambung kanan kapal, merobeknya—mematahkannya, menghancurkannya—memotong paku baja yang tertutup permukaan air; secara tidak langsung membuat air memasuki beberapa ruang kedap udara yang memastikan sang _Titanic_ untuk tetap mengapung di permukaan.)

Castor berlari dengan panik sambil terus menggendong Labrador, jalan mereka beberapa kali terhenti karena ruangan yang tidak lagi mampu membendung air. Dengan instingnya yang sudah mengenal kapal selama berbelas tahun lamanya, dengan seperti ini, dengan keberadaannya sebagai seorang kapten, tidak salah lagi, _Titanic_ akan—akan—

(frau mengerang frustasi, berlari keluar dari ruang navigasi dan memerintahkan semuanya untuk mengecek keadaan—jika memang sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan, maka—)

"C-Cast—aku takut—"

"Aku juga, sungguh—" keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya, berulangkali, berpuluh-puluh kali. Sampai akhirnya ia mencapai geladak kapal yang sudah miring. Melihat pesiar itu sudah terbelah menjadi dua.

(frau memerintahkan semuanya berhenti—karena semua ini sia-sia, dan pada akhirnya, pecahan gunung es itu hanya bisa memporak-porandakan ciptaan terindah abad ini, membuat semuanya kacau—dan ia hanya bisa memerintahkan semua opsir agar menurunkan perahu penyelamat, sembari terus mengabarkan sinyal darurat pada pelabuhan dan kapal manapun yang bisa mereka capai dengan signal radio)

"Lab, turunlah. Selamatlah. Kumohon. Kau perempuan—mereka akan dengan senang hati membawamu di atas perahu."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Castor! Castor-san... aku harus bersama Castor-san kemanapun aku pergi, nggak boleh—!"

"Aku harus kembali ke ruang navigasi! Ini kesalahanku sebagai seorang kapten! Sebagai seorang nahkoda!"

"JANGAN BICARA HAL SEMACAM ITU!" Lab menutup telinganya, menjerit keras bersamaan dengan semakin miringnya patahan yang mereka tempati, dan tenggelamnya patahan di seberang sana, berjatuhan keras bersama ketel raksasa yang menguap, meledak—mengerikan.

"Selamatlah! Kumohon—"

(perahu penyelamat pertama hingga yang keduapuluh menampung anak-anak dan wanita. Seribu seratus tujuhpuluh delapan sebagai kapasitas maksimal yang diberikan Lembaga Peraturan Inggris waktu itu harus dimanfaatkan—meski tidak semuanya, paling tidak, paling tidak—)

Suara penumpang kelas satu dan dua berebut kapal penyelamat dan suara teriakan penumpang kelas tiga yang terkunci di bawah—tak mampu naik ke geladak, terdengar suara anak-anak menangis, dan terdengar suara teriakan orang-orang yang akhirnya diam—mati kedinginan karena suhu dibawah nol derajat. Semuanya mengerikan. Dinginnya musim dan panas ledakan kapal menyatu di udara.

"CASTOR! Cepat kemari!" teriakan Frau yang memekak telinga dari bawah sana, di perahu penyelamat yang sudah menampung semua yang selamat—ia berdiri memanggil bersama dengan awak yang tersisa.

Dalam suasana kacau seperti ini, yang bisa Castor lakukan hanyalah menurunkan kekasihnya dari gendongannya, menemukan perahu yang masih belum turun sementara semakin miringnya geladak mereka.

"C-Cast, jangan—"

"Turun, Lab. Pergi bersama Frau. Hidup. Selamat."

"Aku harus disini. Aku kaptennya. Ini salahku."

"Bukan! Ini bukan salah—bukan salah Castor—bukan—"

Ia mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dalam satu kecupan singkat, "Aku mencintaimu. Pergi sana. Hidup oke. _Aku sayang kamu_."

"C-Castor—j-jangan bilang begitu... k-kita akan me-menikah—k...kan?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memenuhinya. Kalau kita menikah. Kau akan mati sekarang," Castor tersenyum, pasrah, hangat, dan Labrador tidak tahu harus bicara apa ketika wajah itu menatapnya. Mereka berdua berpegangan pada pagar yang tersisa agar tak terseret ke bawah dan sementara itu Castor melanjutkan, "Ada kapal penyelamat yang bisa menampungmu. Melompatlah pada Frau, atau berlarilah ke kapal itu. Hanya duabelas orang di sana. Aku mau ke ruang navigasi."

"Cast—"

"Izinkan aku pergi ke surga, Lab."

"T-tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang atau tidak selamanya!" ia mencium kening itu satu kali, "_Goodbye. Then, be alive. I love you._" –dan Castor berlari menuju dek kapal, pada ruang navigasi dengan tenaganya yang tersisa. Meninggalkan kekasihnya di sana, di tempat terdekat dengan Frau dan perahu penyelamat.

(bagian kapal itu terangkat ke atas. ruang kedap udara sudah terisi air sepenuhnya, tidak mampu menampung berat kapal yang mencapai duapuluh ribu ton. Bagian belakang kapal terangkat—menunggu waktunya untuk tenggelam—lampu telah padam, kehidupan juga akan padam—)

"CASTOR!"

* * *

Ruang navigasi itu terlihat damai. Castor menutup pintu kedap suara itu rapat. Kaca tebal dan baja yang membatasinya dengan keadaan luar membuatnya tenang. Ia menggenggam satu persatu peralatan kemudinya. Peta, radio yang menyala, kemudi yang berputar tanpa guna, semuanya. Satu persatu ia menyentuhnya perlahan-lahan. Mengenang semuanya, mengenang dari awal bagaimana kisahnya ia bisa jatuh cinta pada mesin yang melintasi lautan ini, dan hingga akhirnya kenangan yang telah ia lewati hari ini. Sebagai nahkoda, ia harus tinggal. Sebagai kapten, inilah tanggung jawab. Sebagai manusia, inilah takdirnya. Ia sudah melalaikan tugasnya, dan inilah hukumannya. Ia harus—

"Kurasa, mati di sini bukan hal yang buruk. Ayah juga mati karena tenggelam. Ibu bangga karenanya. Meski sedih, ia tidak terluka, karena ayah menyelamatkan semuanya, jadi aku juga—"

(suara cerobong asap yang lain jatuh, dan kapal semakin miringmiring**miring** mendekati tegak lurus dengan permukaan air laut. suara gema teriakan terdengar samar dari luar. ledakan keras dan percikan listrik dari kabel-kabel dan mesin hancur terlihat dari kaca tebal, terpantul dari balik kacamata Castor)

Suara pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Apa—"

Tubuh kecil itu membanting pintu, menguncinya rapat, lalu menghantam Castor dengan satu pelukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kumohon—" mata Castor membulat, kacamatanya jatuh menghantam lantai.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup kalau begini caranya! Jangan bilang apapun! Aku tidak akan bangga seperti Ibumu bangga karena ayahmu mati di kapal. Aku—aku, aku—Castor-san... kumohon—"

"Lab—"

"_Aku tidak mau sendirian di dunia ini!_"

Castor tidak bisa berkata apapun, "Kalau begini caranya, kau akan mati. Cepatlah keluar dari sini, tutup pintunya. Ini... saat terakhirnya..."

"Aku akan mengambil saat terakhir ini bersama Castor-san kalau begitu! Aku nggak bisa hidup sendirian. Aku nggak bisa—"

Castor mengerang, "Labrador, jangan keras kepala!"

"Castor-san yang harusnya tidak keras kepala!" Labrador menjerit dengan cukup keras dan akhirnya Castor terdiam. Ia hanya bisa merengkuhnya lebih erat. Lebih dalam. Lebih kuat.

Sejenak, hening di antara mereka. Mereka hanya mencoba pelan-pelan untuk merelakan berbagai hal dalam hidup mereka.

Lab membuka suara, "Castor-san... sebelum semuanya—semuanya berakhir... izinkan aku bertanya."

Castor merasakan debuman keras dan getaran yang membuat mereka terhimpit hingga ke dinding yang kini menjadi lantai, ruang kedap suara bahkan tidak bisa membuat mereka tenang, "Ada apa?"

Dalam satu tatapan polos, dan suara lembut, lalu senyuman kecil dari Labrador, gadis itu bertanya dengan perlahan, "Mana yang Castor-san pilih, _**hidupmu, hidupku, atau kapal ini**_?"

Castor sejenak terdiam, lalu, pada akhirnya ia tertawa lembut—seolah ini adalah hari-hari di Southampton yang hangat, lalu mereka piknik bersama; bukan pada _Titanic_ yang tenggelam. Bukan pada kabin penuh teror ini, bukan pada keadaan yang kacau. Mereka sedang berada di musim-musim cantik di tengah kota kecil di sudut Inggris Raya. Merayakan pernikahan mereka di sebuah gereja kecil yang damai.

"Mana yang Castor-san pilih?"

"Aku ini nahkoda. Kapal ini hidupku. Tapi Labrador... adalah nyawaku. Jadi, kehilangan kamu, sama saja dengan kehilangan hidupku."

"_Castor-san tidak tahu bahwa jawabanku juga akan seperti itu_."

(aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, cintacintacintacinta_**cinta**_—)

Labrador menatapnya, lalu menciumnya—menutup kedua irisnya yang cantik. Castor melakukan hal yang sama, memejamkan matanya, membalas ciuman itu—mengelus kepala itu dengan lembut. Mereka hanya mengisi saat-saat terakhir ini dengan ketenangan. Sementara kapal itu mulai tegak lurus, meluncur jauh ke dasar laut. Untuk sejenak, dari balik kaca tebal, air berlalu pelan, lambat, namun akhirnya memecah kaca itu dengan suara yang tertelan buih-buih air yang keras—mendesak pintu kapal untuk hancur dan terbuka. Mengisi kabin navigasi dengan air yang tiada habisnya. Lurus, terus hingga ke dasar. Hingga tidak ada yang tersisa di permukaan.

(**bum! semua hancur dalam sekejap—**)

(frau menatap patahan kapal yang meledak dan tenggelam. dan ia tidak menemukan castor dan lab dimanapun—dan ia berteriak keras, bodoh—bodoh sekali mereka berdua. Untuk sesaat... setelah semuanya selesai—ya, selesai. tidak ada lagi apapun kecuali kehampaan—ia memerintahkan semua kapal penyelamat merapat, dan mengajak semuanya. berdoa.)

Semuanya selesai. Dua patahan Titanic sudah sampai di dasar laut.

Kacamata bergagang perak membeku di dasar laut.

* * *

( _titanic pecah menjadi dua bagian antara dua cerobong terakhir, bagian depan tenggelam sepenuhnya, bagian belakang terhempas dan terangkat tegak lurus. pada pukul 02.20 waktu setempat, semuanya tenggelam ke laut. keduanya tenggelam dalam dengan cara berbeda. bagian depan menancap di dasar laut dengan kecepatan perlahan sementara bagian belakang tenggelam dengan cepat ke dasar lautan dan terburai karena udara yang terperangkap dalam kapal; dan tenggelam dalam lumpur di lautan._

_dari 2200 orang lebih penumpang, hanya sepertiganya yang selamat dan sisanya tewas. selain karena tenggelam dan terkena ledakan, mereka menderita hypotermia karena suhu mencapai -2 derajat celsius. dua jam setelahnya, kapal carphatia sampai untuk menyelamatkan penumpang yang selamat di atas perahu penyelamat, dan mengadakan doa khusyuk. hal ini memberikan dampak mendalam bagi seluruh pihak yang terlibat )_

Frau menatap koran itu di atas tempat tidur pasiennya, membacanya perlahan dan menghela nafas. Carphatia membawa mereka ke New York dalam teror karena Titanic. Dan... kehilangan yang dahsyat menimpa mereka semua. Frau memejamkan matanya.

"_Goodbye. Rest in peace, you two, Castor, Labrador._"

* * *

**owari**

* * *

**mei's note :**

h-hello! yeah, i'm here again with caslab pairing. hehe, saya cinta pair ini so much damn. dan kali ini pake tema titanic. maaf gaje abis hehe. ini pasti abal sekali yaampun ._. ini gegara nonton national geographic dan pembahasan titanic, jadilah saya ngetik tiga jam dengan refrensi tv. semoga bisa diterima. dan mari kita mengenang sejenak peristiwa titanic seabad yang lalu ;w;

**rnr please? **;w;


End file.
